Fan Duel
by Skyler Auld Knight
Summary: I have not really written any good fan fictions, but this one is different. It is a duel between Yuma Tsukumo and My OC Skyler, who inspired me to write this.


This is going to be one of one of my better fan fictions. It is a duel between Yuma Tsukumo and myOC Skyler. It should be fairly good.

* * *

Yuma stood leaning to his right. He was wearing his usual out fit, a red sleeveless jacket with a collar the same white as his pant and a blue under shirt. He looked around trying to find someone to help end his board ness with a duel, that is.

He spotted someone. A sort of a pungent lad. He sat on a bench looking at some cards. "Finally, a duelist!" Yuma thought to himself, "let's go, Astral!"

"Finished!" Skyler exasperated with joy, " my ultimate deck!" He jumped of the red tinted bench he was sitting on moments early and landed right on top of Yuma.

"What's the big idea!?" Yuma shouted in anguish. "I am terribly sorry...Are you a duelist?" Skyler asked sincerely. "Yeah, you?" Yuma replied with slight pain in his voice. "Sure am. How bout it, you wanna duel?" Skyler proposed pugnaciously. "You know I do!" Yuma stated excitingly.

**(Duel Start!) [4000 LP each]**

Yuma put on his duel gazer over his left eye then placed his D-pad on his left wrist. Skyler looked at him as if he were being dramatic and slid his left wrist into the brace of his duel disk.

"I'll go first!" Skyler proclaimed as he picked up a card from the top of his deck. I set a monster and end my turn. A side ways, face down card appeared in front of him ending his turn.

"My turn." Yuma said confidently, "I draw!" he looked at his hand for half a second before Astral interrupted, "Yuma, you need to play smart and above all..." Yuma interrupted and shouted, "I'm feeling the flow! I special summon my cyber dragon [2100 ATK]. I can do this when my opponent controls a monster and I do not, then I will summon Sangan [1000 ATK] in attack position, and Cyber Dragon will attack your face down!"

A white fluffy creature with a tremendous smile appeared on the field, and Yuma shouted with glee, " my dragon destroys your monster!" Skyler smirked and replied, "Not quite. My Marshmelon cannot be destroyed by battle and you loose 1000 life points if you attacked it while it was face down!"

**[Yuma life points 4000 = 3000]**

"What! I've never even heard of that card before!" Yuma said with slight anger in his voice. Astral reassured Yuma, "Don't lose hope, Yuma. Place your traps down." "Oh yeah." Yuma said in a dumbfound voice, "I end my turn with two face downs."

"I draw!" Skyler shouted. He looked at his hand and chuckled a bit. He said in a distilled tone, "I special summon QuickDraw Synchron by sending a card from my hand to my graveyard, and end my turn."

"That's it huh? Fine with me, I draw!" Yuma said while smiling then, again, shouted, I'm feeling the flow!" Astral cautioned Yuma, "Play this right Yuma!" Yuma responded quickly, "I will! I summon Goblinbeirgh which allows me to special summon my Gogogo Golem! I overlay my two level 4 monsters to create the overlay network to Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia [2500 ATK]! I equip my Utopia with the equip spell, Gravity Axe Grarl which gives Utopia plus 500 attack points, and I end my turn with a face down."

Skyler curled his lips forming a devious smile and stated abruptly, "I draw!" He looked at his hand, and his smile grew larger. My QuickDraw will give my Marshmelon a tune up allowing me to synchro summon my Junk Destroyer [2600 ATK], and I can destroy cards on the field up to the number of non-tuner monsters used to summon him, so I will destroy your Cyber dragon. Then I summon my Synchron Explorer alowing me to special summon my QuickDraw Synchron from my graveyard then I activate my Harmonic Waves spell card making my QuickDraw lever 4! My QuickDraw will tune my Synchron Explorer to synchro summon my Gia Knight, Force of the Earth [2600 ATK]. The duel ends here my friend, I activate Change of Heart to take control of your Utopia [3000 ATK]. Utopia will attack your Sangan!" Yuma acted swiftly, " I activate Raigeki Break. I discard a card to destroy Utopia!" then whispered, "forgive me." Skyler shouted, "Gia, destroy his Sangan!"

**[Yuma life points 3000 = 1400]**

"Now," Yuma began, I can add a monster from my deck to my hand as long as it has 1500 or less attack points!" "Junk Destroyer, attack Yuma directly!"

**[Yuma life points 1400 = 0 ~ End Duel]**

"Nice duel," Skyler said benevolently, "maybe you'll win next time." "Maybe,...maybe" Yuma said with a tone that inferred Au Revoir, a French term that means until the next time we meet. With that they turned their separate ways.

* * *

**(Just to specify, the duel went by legal game rules NOT anime rules)**

**F I N**


End file.
